I'll always be with you
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Su pequeña, su princesa y mas valioso tesoro; así la recordaba y así la recordara por siempre, sobretodo al ver los ojos llenos de ilusión y con una sonrisa en su rostro demostrando la mas pura felicidad cuando conoció a "Santa Claus"; sencillamente el haría todo por Videl y su princesa. [Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la pagina de Facebook: fanfics de Gohan y Videl].


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de su creador Akira Toriyama; este fic solo es para el disfrute del lector y con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Nota de Autora: Hola a mis amigos lectores (familia Godel :v) este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español" espero les guste a quienes lo lean, estaré encantada de recibir comentarios.**

 **Situación de la página: Bajar por la chimenea vestido de Santa Claus**

 **Espero les guste ;), sin más a leer :3**

[…]

La época navideña era la más especial para la familia Son, pues era la única época donde Goku no iba a entrenar, Goten no coqueteaba con cada chica que se encontraba, Milk no era tan estricta, Mr. Satán no salía a sus giras, Gohan dejaba sus estudios a un lado, Videl hacia sus ricos postres y Pan; el pequeño retoño del primogénito de Goku y unigénita de Mr. Satán, se emocionaba con solo escuchar el nombre "Santa Claus".

Todo era alegría en la pequeña morada Son, claro que no siempre celebraban esta maravillosa fecha en la montaña Paoz ya sea en la casa de los jóvenes casados o del guerrero más poderoso; algunas veces celebraban en la mansión de Mr. Satán aunque su hija se opusiera, no es que no quisiera el hogar que la vio crecer; simplemente que al ser tan grande la sentía demasiado vacía para su pequeña familia, claro estaba, si no celebraban con **todos** los guerreros Z.

Milk junto con Videl se encontraban lavando los platos, esa navidad la celebrarían en la casa del joven que hace mucho derroto a Cell, tanto Videl como Gohan lo habían decidido ya que era la primera vez que lo harían, y claro nadie se opuso; las mujeres de cabello negro habían decido que cocinarían la cena más temprano de lo usual dado que debían ir al centro comercial para las decoraciones navideñas.

—Oh Videl, no puedo creer que aún no hayan decorado la casa.

—Lo siento mucho suegra, pero entre los estudios de Gohan y Pan, se me hizo difícil decorar a tiempo.

—No te preocupes querida, de todas maneras; es la primera navidad que no decoras tu hogar…debes estar atareada, con un hibrido que a veces se comporta como niño y una pequeña de 4 años, debes de tener dolor de cabeza muy a menudo.

—Jajá al contrario, creo que el que ha tenido que lidiar conmigo es Gohan.

Ambas mujeres rieron con ganas mientras hablaban de sus respectivas familias y claro, limpiaban la morada.

—Por cierto Videl… yo…yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi hijo. — la bella mujer de ojos azules miro confundida a la esposa del guerrero más fuerte del mundo, si las contaba; esta ya era la quinta o décima vez que Milk le decía lo mismo.

—No comprendo lo que me quiere decir suegra, ya van como 10 veces que me dice lo mismo y no es que me moleste, pero…

—Déjame terminar querida, yo desde que me case con Goku pensé que seriamos de esas típicas parejas con el final de cuentos "felices por siempre", donde el marido iba a trabajar, la esposa se quedaba criando a los hijos y estos últimos jugaban y estudiaban; pero todo fue muy diferente a como lo imagine…

—Suegra…

—Goku solo se la pasaba entrenando y no es que no lo ame, pero a veces me cuestiono si el si me ama…bueno, lo que viene al caso es que desde que vi eso en mi esposo, temí que Gohan solo pensara en el entrenamiento al igual que su padre, fue por eso que lo moldee como quise que fuera Goku, era muy estricta y prácticamente lo encerré en una burbuja, donde no conocía a nadie a excepción de la familia, pero todo eso cambio cuando tu llegaste. — Milk la miro de manera maternal arrancando una sonrisa de la hija de la fallecida cantante Miguel.

—Debo admitir que en un principio, Gohan solo me parecía el típico nerd de toda preparatoria…pero cuando descubrí sus secretos, me enamore de ese mundo fantástico del que venía, fue por eso que quise aprender todo aunque me sorprendió cuando él me dijo que quisiera tener mi vida…

—No lo culpo, mi bebe siempre ha peleado desde que tiene memoria; de hecho te reirías de mi si te digo que el primer oponente de Gohan fue un demonio, cuando solo tenía 4 años…Tal vez es por eso que dijo eso, sus vida ha tenido tantas peleas que nunca supo que es tener amistades, peleas entre niños o adolescentes, o enamorarse; creo que mi hijo solo quería tener una vida normal.

—Lo entiendo muy bien, Gohan era diferente a los chicos…cuando llego no se integraba muy bien al grupo, era muy tímido; jajá si no fuera por mi mejor amiga, creo que Gohan aun estaría soltero.

—Jajaja no lo dudo, pero… lo que viene con esta charla no es eso, es lo que tu haz hecho por toda mi familia y sobre todo por mi Gohan, desde que se casaron lo ayudaste a salir adelante, le has comprado los materiales necesarios para que siga con sus estudios, haz hablado con diferentes academias para que le den un buen trabajo…Muchas gracias Videl.

—No debe agradecerme suegra, yo no lo hice para ganar gratificaciones o premios, simplemente lo hice porque amo mucho a su hijo…al contrario; la que debe dar gracias soy yo por haberme aceptado en su familia.

—Oh querida desde el inicio supe que serias la esposa de mi Gohan. — le dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa engreída logrando que Videl riera.

—Le recuerdo suegra que usted no me trato muy bien que digamos.

—Jajaja lo se lo sé, creo que debí conocerte mejor antes de juzgarte; de todas maneras luego lo hice y estoy más que feliz que hayas venido agrandar mi familia.

—Yo también me alegro por eso.

Ambas continuaron con el respectivo aseo de la morada de ambos jóvenes que hace un tiempo lucharon por la justicia, claro; hasta cierta respectiva hora ya que la unigénita de Mr. Satán debía recoger a su hija en la escuela, una vez se encontraron en la escuela primaria Orange Star, la antigua justiciera entro buscando a su hija pero se sorprendió al ver ya a su esposo ahí, y al parecer enojado, ambas mujeres terminaron de acercarse y saludar al joven investigador que les devolvió el saludo; totalmente serio.

— ¿Qué sucede Gohan? ¿Dónde está Pan? ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunto preocupada la mujer de ojos azules.

—Señorita Videl, su hija se encuentra en el salón de matemáticas, no ha querido salir desde hace una hora.

—Guíenos con mi hija por favor. —pidió o más bien ordeno el antiguo Gran Saiyaman.

La profesora simplemente asintió y guio a los jóvenes padres y abuela al respectivo salón donde se encontraba Pan, cuando llegaron el primero en entrar fue Gohan seguida de su esposa y por ultimo de su madre ubicando rápidamente a la niña hiperactiva de 4 años.

—Pan…— Videl pronuncio el nombre de su hija, sabía que algo le pasaba a su pequeña; su instinto de madre nunca fallaba.

—Hola mama, Hola papa, Hola abuelita…—Saludo la pequeña sin voltear a verlos.

— ¿Qué te sucede princesa? Sabes que puedes contarle todo a papa…

Gohan se acercó a su retoño encontrándola sorpresivamente tratando de juntar varios pedazos de papel que antes eran un dibujo, el investigador se puso de cuclillas al lado de la niña identificando de inmediato que el dibujo que trataba de armar era de "Santa Claus"

—Sniff… Sniff… mi dibujo— simplemente contesto Pan para después lanzarse a los brazos de Gohan quien la atrapo a tiempo abrazándola con ternura.

— ¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi nieta!?— grito escandalizada Milk a la profesora quien retrocedió debido a que le temía a la mujer mayor; sin embargo la esposa de Goku fue interrumpida por su nuera.

— ¿Se puede saber que paso con mi hija?— pregunto Videl conteniendo su ira acercándose a la docente.

—Señora Son, al parecer algunos niños del salón 8B de la escuela la molestaron, pero…ellos dijeron que no le hicieron gran cosa.

— ¿¡8B!? ¿¡Tiene idea usted de la estupidez que acaba de decir!? ¿¡Que no le hicieron gran cosa!? ¡Si no lo hubieran hecho, mi hija no estaría llorando!— grito la hija de Mr. Satán totalmente furiosa.

—Se-señora Son, tranquilícese por favor; los jo-jovenes están ahora mismo en la Dirección…— hablo mediante tartamudeos la tutora, estaba temblando; la familia Son era de temer después de todo.

—Gohan vámonos…— su esposo simplemente asintió para luego levantarse con Pan aun en brazos y acercarse a ella, Videl se tranquilizó y giro a ver a Milk quien seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y brazos cruzados, obviamente enojada. —Disculpe suegra, ¿podría adelantarse a las compras?

—No te preocupes Videl, ustedes vayan tranquilos a solucionar el problema; yo me encargo de lo demás.

Los jóvenes padres asintieron y se despidieron de la matriarca Son, para después seguir a la aun atemorizada profesora; una vez llegaron a la sala del director identificaron a los niños del grado mayor sentados con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, estos ya eran de unos 15 y 16 años.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?— pregunto Videl mirando a un joven de 16 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules quien al parecer era el líder del pequeño grupo de brabucones.

—Mire vieja chillona, mis asuntos no le convienen…— hablo sin mirarla girando lentamente, y solo ahí sus palabras murieron al reconocer a la mujer que le hablaba, la hija de Mr. Satán; Videl. —Se-señorita Videl no pen-pensaba que la peque-queña Pan era su hija. — tartamudeo el muchacho temblando de miedo.

— ¿Pequeña? ¿Señorita? — le pregunto la antigua Gran Saiyaman 2 enarcando una ceja y posando sus brazos en jarra. —No vengas con la actuación de "el niño bueno" que yo no soy ninguna tonta para creerte, te voy a repetir la pregunta una vez más y espero que esta vez si la respondas; ¿te quedo claro?—

—S-si

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?—

—En realidad no pensamos que le afectaría, nosotros encontramos a su hija dibujando y…

—No le crea a Jack Señora Son, lo que en verdad paso es que bajamos de nuestro piso ya que teníamos una hora libre, pensamos en molestar algunos niños…porque nos gusta ver su cara de tristeza, y entre ellos estaba Pan. —hablo otro joven de tez morena, ojos marrones y cabello rubio.

—Así es Señorita Videl, y nos burlamos de ella porque estaba dibujando un "Santa Claus" porque pensamos que era ridículo. — esta vez fue la única mujer del grupo quien hablo, de tez blanca, ojos violeta y cabello azul.

—M-me di-jeron que "Santa Claus" n-no exis-te y que era una to-tonta infan-til Sniff Sniff — sollozo Pan mirando los ojos azules de su madre.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó dentro de la oficina del Director fueron llantos provenientes de los niños, pues la antigua Gran Saiyaman 2 había logrado que los padres de cada uno de ellos les quitaran sus juguetes y más importante aún sus celulares, luego un portazo y nuestra pareja se encontraban saliendo del recinto escolar.

—Creo que no debiste ser tan "cruel" amor…—rio el pelinegro conduciendo el automóvil dirigiéndose a su casa.

—no sé de qué te quejas… agradece que no los envié al hospital— la oji-azul miro a su hija quien había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. —Pan aún es muy pequeña, recuerdo que tenía la misma imaginación que ella cuando era niña y la que más me apoyaba era mi mama…— hablo cabizbaja.

—Videl, lo dices como si no estuvieras apoyando a Pan, y es todo lo contrario; eres la mejor madre que esta niña pudo tener, no me arrepiento de nada.

La mujer miro a Gohan con una sonrisa agradeciéndole por sus bellas palabras, definitivamente era el mejor esposo que pudo haber conseguido.

—Es cierto, ¿Cómo te enteraste que había un problema con Pan?

—Bueno, salía del trabajo para dirigirme a casa pero sentí el ki de Pan fluctuar, lo que significaba que podría encontrarse mal así que inmediatamente fui y luego llegaste tú.

— ¿Sabes que Gohan? Eres un gran padre…aún recuerdo mis días de embarazo.

— ¿En esos que me lanzabas hasta la plancha para que te dejara sola?— pregunto en son de burla el pelinegro logrando que Videl riera.

 _La joven de 23 años se encontraba leyendo sentada en su sofá favorito de la casa, su médico recientemente le había recomendado reposar ya que ahora no se encontraba cuidándose por una persona sino por dos, pues ella estaba embarazada._

 _Aun no sabía cómo se lo diría a Gohan, estaba segura que se pondría feliz pero quería que fuera algo especial, fue en ese instante que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo único, pues se le había ocurrido una idea genial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ambos jóvenes ex justicieros se dirigían a la casa de Bulma ya que iban a celebrar la navidad con la familia de la científica, y aunque al principio se negaron; no lograron convencer a Milk._

— _Te veo pensativa Videl… ¿estás bien?_

—" _mejor que bien" Si Gohan, no te preocupes._

 _El joven investigador asintió aun no muy convencido pero sabía de sobra que si Videl decía algo no podría sacarle más información, su esposa era un hueso duro de roer, pero nada podía hacer; él se había enamorado de ella por ser como es._

 _La pareja de esposos ingreso a la Capsule Corp encontrando a toda su familia, todos se saludaron, divirtieron y comieron pero el momento que esperaba la oji-azul era el de "dar regalos" por suerte, no tardó mucho en llegar. Todos recibieron singulares regalos y dieron, hasta Vegeta; claro que el solo a su familia y por fin llegó el momento de la familia Son._

— _Bueno, mi regalo es para Goku; nos iremos juntos a unas vacaciones a la playa para celebrar un banquete— dijo Milk sorprendiendo y alegrando a su esposo, sin embargo Bulma noto que la mirada de Milk estaba apagada gesto que era normal ya que el guerrero no solía dar regalos o eso pensaban._

— _Toma Milk, Feliz navidad— dijo el guerrero número uno entregándole un ramo de flores de diversos colores, todos quedaron sorprendidos pero al instante la pelinegra le agradeció con un beso que dejo sonrojado al nieto del fallecido Son Gohan._

— _Este es tu regalo Goten, Feliz navidad— hablaron ambos padres entregándole lo que obviamente era un juguete, para luego darle un libro a Gohan que con esfuerzo lograron conseguir._

— _Gracias papa y mama— dijeron al mismo tiempo sus hijos._

— _Toma Videl, Feliz navidad. — sonrió el erudito regándole un beso en los labios para después darle una pequeña caja aterciopelada que contenía un bello collar._

— _Gracias Gohan…Bueno mi regalo, no llega aun— susurro la joven sonrojada, todo en la sala quedo en total silencio por lo que rápidamente siguió antes de que hubiera malentendidos. —Quiero decir que hay que esperar porque no es un objeto, es mucho más especial que eso…algo que solo se lo puede conseguir con un amor muy profundo._

— _¿Videl…quieres decir?— logro indagar el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja totalmente emocionado._

— _¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Feliz navidad Gohan._

— _¡Jajá! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado mi amor!— grito el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Videl y la llenaba de besos; ante la mirada orgullosa de todos sus familiares._

…

 _ **4 meses.**_

— _¿¡No crees que estas exagerando!?— pregunto enojada Videl al ser llevada a su cuarto en los brazos de su esposo._

— _No Videl, el doctor dijo que debes reposar y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco; podría causar daño al bebé._

— _Gohan…caminar no es un movimiento brusco— expreso enfadada al ser puesta con delicadeza en su cama._

— _Pero consume energía que debes preservar._

— _No soy una damisela en apuros._

— _Nunca dije eso._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Solo quiero que te cuides, por favor amor; hazlo por mí y nuestro hijo ¿Si?_

— _Como sea. — respondió mirando la pared aun con el entrecejo fruncido logrando que Gohan riera, bufo; su esposo era imposible._

…

 _ **8 meses.**_

— _¡Definitivamente te pasaste de la raya!— Grito Videl lanzándole cualquier cosa a su alcance, entre ellas una plancha que logro dar en la cabeza del pelinegro._

— _¡Ay ay ay! ¡Videl eso dolió!— se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte donde había aterrizado el objeto._

— _¡Al igual que mi orgullo! ¡Eres demasiado sobreprotector!_

— _¡Pero no he hecho nada malo!_

— _¿¡Lavarme los dientes!? ¿¡Vestirme!? ¿¡Darme de comer!? ¡NO ESTOY ENFERMA!— rugió la hija de Mr. Satán._

— _¡Pero estas embarazada!_

— _¡Puedo cuidarme sola!_

— _¡Pero yo te quiero cuidar!_

— _¡No soy una princesa en apuros! ¿¡Porque lo haces!?_

— _¡Porque te amo!_

—" _Sabe que no puedo argumentar contra eso" ¡Al sofá!_

— _¡No soy un animal! — grito en puchero el hijo de Goku y Milk._

— _No me hagas levantarme…— dijo haciendo el amague de realizar la acción dicha._

— _¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No te atrevas!...— grito moviendo exasperadamente las manos. —Como quieras Vi, iré al sofá._

 _Y así fue, Gohan sabia como tratar a su esposa pero cuando estaba enojada era mejor seguirle la corriente, lo demostraba su herida; además, ya tenía una guía por si la hija de la fallecida Miguel volviese a quedar embarazada._

 _ **1) Por nada del mundo dejarla sola.**_

 _ **2) No ser tan sobreprotector.**_

 _ **3) No llevarle la contraria. (O dormirías en el sofá)**_

 _ **4) Ser amoroso pero no exceder los límites. (O una plancha caerá en tu cabeza)**_

 _ **5) decirle siempre que se ve hermosa.**_

 _ **6) complacerle todos sus caprichos. (O dormirías en un hotel.)**_

…

 _ **Nacimiento.**_

 _Por fin, el tan anhelado día para los justicieros llego; su hija por fin vendría al mundo para agrandar su pequeña familia y unirlos aún más, aunque al parecer en un mal momento._

 _Videl se encontraba charlando con su amiga de la infancia quien había ido a visitarla para acompañarla estos últimos días por si la bebé quería nacer, Gohan se encontraba trabajando dejando solas a las mujeres._

— _¡Aww Videl estoy tan emocionada por conocer a tu hija! ¿Tendrá tus ojos o los de Gohan?— se preguntó Iresa mirando el techo de la casa._

— _No lo sé amiga…solo espero que ¡Ayyy!— la taza de té de la oji-azul cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos mientras sobaba su vientre debido al potente dolor que la aquejaba._

— _¡Videl! ¡Oh por Dios, llamare a Gohan!_

— _¡No hay tiempo Iresa, vámonos al hospital; luego lo llamas!_

 _La blonda asintió y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió en busca de la pañalera y las cosas necesarias que Videl llegara a necesitar; para después ayudar a su amiga a llegar al jet con dificultad ya que era el vehículo más rápido._

— _¿Crees que puedas aguantar hasta llegar?_

— _¡Solo conduce el jet Iresa!_

— _¡Ok Ok!_

 _La rubia condujo lo más rápido posible, después de todo dudaba que su amiga durase mucho; ya que desde hace unas semanas habían empezado las contracciones, además de que Pan supuestamente debía llegar la semana anterior a esta._

 _Una vez estuvo en el hospital, bajo a la velocidad de un rayo para llamar unos médicos, quienes ante la breve explicación entendieron que era una urgencia; por lo que varias enfermeras llevaron una camilla y subieron a Videl._

 _Era hora de trabajar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gohan se encontraba tecleando lo más rápido posible ya que quería llegar cuanto antes a su hogar para atender a Videl, sin embargo cuando estaba por terminar una llamada llego a su celular atendiéndola de inmediato._

— _**¡No sé qué diablos estés haciendo pero dejalo y ven ya Gohan! ¡Tu hija está a punto de nacer!**_

— _¿¡QUEEE!?_

 _El grito del pelinegro se escuchó por toda la oficina, tanto así que su jefe entro furioso al despacho del empleado más joven que tenía dispuesto a darle un escarmiento, pero cuando llego se sorprendió de encontrarlo tratando de saltar por la ventana._

— _¡Son, a mi oficina inmediatamente!_

— _Jefe, no puedo disculpe…mi hija…_

 _El canoso era conocido por ser un hombre de mal humor y sobre todo grosero, si ninguno de sus anteriores empleados se ha escapado de sus groserías menos lo haría Gohan._

— _¡Me importa un bledo tu hija! ¡En mi empresa no se grita! ¡A mi oficina ahora!_

— _No. Mi esposa me necesita, así que vaya usted; yo me voy._

 _Dicho esto Gohan salió por la ventana con sus cosas convirtiéndose de paso en Súper Saiyajin para volar más rápido dirigiéndose a donde sentía el ki débil de su esposa._

 _Lo que no sabía Gohan es que su jefe después de ver a su empleado salir volando por la ventana del doceavo piso y cambiando su color de cabello a rubio en menos de un segundo lo llevaría al psiquiatra por pensar que estaba loco._

 _El hibrido Saiyajin ni bien aterrizo en el hospital entro corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana encontrando la habitación donde yacía su esposa en pleno labor de parto; entro sin tocar ganándose unas miradas de desaprobación de los profesionales pero a decir verdad, poco le importo._

— _Disculpe señor no puede estar aquí, esta…—pero el medico no acabo de hablar ya que la mujer de ojos azules le interrumpió._

— _N-no él es mi es-poso…_

— _Lo siento tanto Videl— Gohan se acercó para depositar un suave beso en la frente algo sudada de la hija del campeón quien simplemente sonrió para tomar la mano de su esposo._

 _Ambos sonrieron entre sí, por fin serian papás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba tan exhausta pero todo había valido la pena, luego de 30 minutos que le parecieron eternos un llanto retumbo en toda la habitación, estaba orgullosa ya que luego de largos 9 meses por fin conocería a su hija; pero a pesar de que quería verla, el sueño la venció._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Despertó sobresaltada, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida o a decir verdad no supo cuando se durmió, sus cansados ojos azules miraron de izquierda a derecha tratando de identificar donde se encontraba; fue en ese instante que recordó a su hija por lo que trato de levantarse de la camilla._

— _Creo que no deberías hacer eso…—hablo una voz masculina, la mujer giro en su dirección encontrándose a su esposo algo demacrado por el cansancio._

— _¿Dónde está?_

— _Justo a tu lado._

 _La hija de Mr. Satán miro a su derecha encontrando una pequeña cunita que contenía a su hija recién nacida profundamente dormida, automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura aunque algo más llamo su atención._

— _¿Cuánto dormí?— cuestiono apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hibrido, se sentía tan agotada._

— _No mucho, solo un día._

— _¿No mucho? Gohan…_

— _Hey no te preocupes, es normal; después de todo no es fácil dar a luz a un bebe con sangre Saiyajin._

— _Sin embargo aún me siento agotada._

— _No te preocupes Vi, nos iremos a casa mañana y podras descansar junto con…_

— _Pan, su nombre será Pan._

— _Bien amor, podras descansar con Pan._

 _Ambos se miraron y lentamente acercaron sus rostros hasta rozar la nariz del otro, sonrieron; no podían ser más felices que ahora._

— _Te amo Gohan._

— _Yo también te amo Videl._

 _La cercanía termino por desaparecer para darse un beso lleno de amor, alegría y sobretodo paz, su niña, su bebe siempre estaría con ellos y aunque no sabían cómo ser padres aprenderían juntos, porque eso hacia una pareja que se amaba con devoción; tal y como ellos demostraban._

…

El hijo de Milk y Goku estaciono el auto frente a su pequeña casa ubicada en la montaña Paoz, recordó como él y Videl decidieron pasar a vivir cerca de la naturaleza donde creció el investigador; al principio él pensó que la hija de Mr. Satán se negaría pero contrario a lo que imaginaba Videl le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con él.

 _ **2 años después.**_

 _El joven pelinegro se encontraba leyendo sus apuntes universitarios, aunque su concentración era mínima ya que un asunto rondaba por su cabeza, y ese era convencer a su mujer de que se fueran a vivir a la montaña Paoz._

— _¡Gohan, la cena esta lista!_

 _El padre de Pan se levantó y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba su familia, sin decir nada se sentó y empezó a comer pero conociendo a Videl esta no tardaría en cuestionar su comportamiento y así fue._

— _¿Qué te sucede Gohan?_

— _Nada, no sé porque lo preguntas. — mintió pobremente haciendo que Videl frunciera el ceño._

— _Te conozco desde hace 9 años, no puedes ocultarme lo que te pasa; nunca has sido bueno mintiendo._

— _Lo se Videl, es solo que necesito hablar contigo…_

— _Pues habla, te escucho._

— _Bien…Amor, tu sabes que yo agradezco mucho la ayuda que tu padre nos ha brindado durante todo este tiempo pero…_

— _¿Pero?_

— _Nunca me ha gustado depender de nadie, yo quiero ser responsable de ti y de Pan, no es que no quiera la ayuda de Mr. Satán…lo que pasa es que no me siento cómodo aquí._

— _¿Te refieres a la ciudad?_

— _Así es, quisiera que tú y Pan vivan en un paisaje mucho más tranquilo; quiero mudarme a la montaña Paoz._

— _¿Y eso te tenía tan inquieto?— le cuestiono levantando una ceja mientras cruzaba sus manos bajo el mentón._

— _Si Videl, no sé si te guste la idea…_

— _Te estabas demorando. — respondió simplemente la oji-azul cerrando sus bellos ojos dejando a Gohan anonadado._

— _¿Lo dices enserio?_

— _Claro, también agradezco lo que ha hecho mi padre pero nunca fue mi fuerte la ciudad o las mansiones, no me siento muy a gusto aquí._

 _El pelinegro simplemente respondió con un beso que la hija de la fallecida Miguel no tardó en responder, ambos se complementaban perfectamente, su amor era mucho más grande y nada lo destruiría._

Gohan cerró la puerta de la casa con su pie ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas, Videl se había quedado dormida por lo que no le había quedado de otra que cargarla y llevarla a la habitación junto con Pan dejándolas delicadamente en la cama para posteriormente arroparlas y salir para que pudieran dormir tranquilas.

Se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a leer ya que no tenía nada que hacer, sin embargo cuando iba a mitad del libro su teléfono comenzó a sonar llamando completamente su atención; rápidamente contesto al saber quién era.

—Hola mama…

— _Hijo, ¿Qué sucedió con la pequeña Pan?_

—Bueno, unos niños de un grado mayor se habían burlado de ella por creer en Santa Claus además de romperle un dibujo que estaba haciendo…

— _¿¡Pero que se creen esos chiquillos!? ¡Ya me van a oír!_

—Jajaja no te preocupes mama, Videl ya se encargó de eso.

— _Pobre Pan… ¡Es cierto! Dile a Videl que ya compre los adornos necesarios para decorar la casa, si quieren les puedo ayudar._

—No te preocupes mama, hable con Videl y ambos decidimos decorar este año.

— _De acuerdo hijo, entonces dile que no se preocupe por la cena que yo la hare._

—Muchas gracias mama, hablamos luego.

— _De acuerdo hijo, cuidate_

Con eso finalizo la llamada, giro su cabeza a su izquierda encontrando a una somnolienta Videl quien sobaba su ojo derecho como queriendo quitar el resto de sueño que la invadía, soltó una carcajada; simplemente amaba a su esposa.

— ¿Pan sigue dormida?

—Sí. — suspiro acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado. —Amor, estoy preocupada por Pan, nunca la había visto tan triste.

—Ya verás que nuestra pequeña estará bien.

—Eso espero.

[…]

 **1 semana después.**

Ambos pelinegros se encontraban afuera de la habitación de su hija, totalmente preocupados; luego de aquel problema en el colegio de Pan, la pequeña niña de 4 años había cambiado de humor drásticamente, y no estaban exagerando ya que ni siquiera quería entrenar y eso ya era otro nivel.

—Vamos princesa abre la puerta, papa está muy preocupado por ti. — hablo Gohan tocando por millonésima vez la barrera hecha de madera que lo separaba de su hija.

—Pan…soy tu mami, ábreme por favor; estoy muy preocupada por ti. — rogo Videl.

— _No se preocu-cupen papitos, yo estoy bi-bien—_ respondió con un pequeño sollozo que altero a ambos paladines de la justicia.

—Muy bien Pan, voy a entrar.

El primogénito de Goku y Milk salió de su casa para levitar hasta la ventana de su hija y entrar como lo había dicho, por suerte estaba abierta; busco a su hija con la mirada y al no encontrarla rastreo su ki, sintiéndolo debajo de la cama.

—Sé que estas debajo de la cama Pan, sal ahora mismo; necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Me vas a regañar?

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no princesa, jamás lo haría.

—Está bien, ya sa-salgo. — sollozo nuevamente mientras se arrastraba hasta salir de su escondite, sus ojos negros vieron como su padre se agacho hasta cargarla. —Hola papi.

—Hola princesa.

El antiguo Gran Saiyaman dejo a su hija en la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla haciendo que Videl entrara, la hija de Mr. Satán abrazo a su más grande tesoro confirmando que no tenía ni una lesión.

— ¿Por qué no abrías Pan?— cuestiono seriamente la ex justiciera.

—Lo siento, quería estar sola.

—Pero ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? ¿Qué te sucede?— la niña con sangre Saiyajin miro los ojos de su madre y noto la preocupación haciendo que se sintiese culpable.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea Pan— la niña siguió a su padre y vio cómo se puso de cuclillas frente a ella tomando sus pequeñas manos, mientras su madre hacia lo mismo simplemente mirándola.

—Lo se papitos, lo siento por preocuparlos; es solo que me siento triste porque esos niños dijeron que Santa Claus no existe, me puse a pensar y creo que lo que dicen es verdad, me siento muy tonta.

La pareja de casados se miró entre si entiendo lo que decía su pequeña por lo que rápidamente idearon un plan, solo faltaba dos días para que fuera navidad y no querían ver a su hija triste, no en la época más alegre del año.

—No le creas a esos tontos princesa, Santa Claus si existe. — hablo sonriente la oji-azul sorprendiendo a su hija.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Pero claro que si mi vida!— alzo la voz la luchadora contra el crimen levantando a su hija para dar vueltas con ella haciendo que riera.

— ¿Pero cómo mami? Jajaja— rio más al ser lanzada hacia el aire y ser atrapada nuevamente por su madre.

—Porque yo le he visto, es un señor muy barrigón, viste de rojo y siempre come galletas de chispas de chocolate con leche.

—Santa Claus se parece al abuelito Goku, es glotón jajá. — la niña abrazo a su madre. —Entonces ¿Yo puedo verlo mami?— la mujer de ojos azules guardo silencio mirando a su hija, quería verla feliz pero no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Claro que si princesa, el viene a visitar a los niños y niñas buenos, estoy seguro de que vendrá a verte. —fue Gohan quien hablo ayudando en la mentira de su esposa

— ¡QUE BIEN! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡CONOCERE A SANTA CLAUS!— ambos padres sonrieron al ver que su hija tenía mejor ánimo que antes, para después mirarse entre sí con leve angustia.

La pregunta era… ¿Quién sería su Santa?

[…]

— ¿Qué, que?

—Videl navidad es esta noche y yo no voy a defraudar a mi hija. — hablo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No crees que te reconocerá? Te recuerdo que sabe leer ki

—Lo se amor, pero quiero que sea feliz.

— ¿Cómo conseguirás un traje de Santa Claus a tiempo?— cuestiono en un susurro para que Pan no la escuchara.

—Creo que tengo un plan, no te preocupes; te aseguro que será la mejor navidad de nuestra pequeña— el pelinegro se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso lleno de amor que fue muy bien correspondido.

[…]

—Wow mama, que bonito vestido ¡Gracias! —Pan llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con bordes de felpa color blanco, sus hombros eran cubiertos por un poncho de los mismos colores al igual que su cabecita que llevaba un bello gorro que decía "Merry Christmas", sus pies llevaban unas botas color negro y sus manos llevaban guantes del mismo color. — ¡Tú también estas hermosa mamá!

—Gracias cariño— sonrió la oji-azul, al contrario de su hija; Videl llevaba una ropa más formal, su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido color vino tinto de manga larga, llevaba tacones color negro y un leve maquillaje completando su vestuario.

— ¿Y Papa?— Pregunto la niña levantando una ceja.

—Él está abajo recibiendo los invitados pequeña, mejor vamos no lleguemos tarde.

La morena cargo a su hija para bajar juntas a la sala de estar, la nieta de Goku vio maravillada la decoración de su casa en especial el árbol que parecía brillar con luz propia debido a las series multicolor que se encontraban colgando de él; Pan se bajó de los brazos de su madre para saludar a los invitados quienes habían llegado hace 10 minutos.

—Está muy hermosa Señorita Videl. — le ex justiciera se asustó ante la voz que venía detrás suyo por lo que volteo encontrando a su esposo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tú también estas muy guapo Gran Saiyaman. — alabo Videl al investigador causando un leve sonrojo en este. — ¿Y bien?

—Sabía que me interrogarías, mi padre me ha prestado su traje de Santa que usaba cuando yo era niño; dijo que ya no lo necesitaba, después de todo Goten ya es un adolecente de 17 años. —la morena rio. — Y sobre el asunto del ki, Bulma ha diseñado un pequeño aparato para disminuirlo.

—Has pensado en todo, te amo tanto Gohan.

—Yo también señorita Videl.

Ambos se dieron un corto beso ya que no estaban solos y no querían ser la burla de algunos, después de todo Krilin y Yamcha aún seguían con su jueguito de molestarlos, luego de un pequeño baile entre parejas, toda la familia se dispuso a comer lo que había preparado Milk, jugaron juegos navideños y entregaron sus respectivos regalos, así hasta que por fin dieron las doce de la noche.

Cada familia se retiró lentamente de la casa de los paladines de la justicia para regresar a la propia y tomar su merecido descanso; los únicos que quedaron fueron Goku, Milk y Goten quienes ayudaron a organizar un poco y luego de algunos abrazos se marcharon a descansar.

—Se quedó profundamente dormida. — Videl cargo a la niña de 4 años que se encontraba dormida en el sofá para dirigirse a la habitación junto a su esposo y cambiarla para acostarla.

—Fue una buena navidad, aunque aún no acaba.

—Ojala se despierte para que te vea además de no descubrir que eres tu; ay esto me pasa por estar mintiendo. —Videl masajeo su entrecejo, odiaba las mentiras pero si eran para ver a su niña feliz decía muchas más.

—Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien.

[…]

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida pero algo le inquieto, sus orbes color negro se abrieron al sentir un ruido que provenía de la sala, rápidamente se levantó ya que tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba; además si era un ladrón de paso lo dejaba inconsciente.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a sus padres por dos razones, para que descansaran y para que no la regañaran por estar despierta a esas horas; cuando por fin llego al final de las escaleras sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al mirar que por su chimenea bajaba alguien con algo de dificultad.

¿Sería el, seria Santa Claus? Se preguntaba la niña, su madre le había dicho que el bajaba por las chimeneas para venir a comer galletas y beber leche, dejar un regalo y luego marcharse, mientras que su padre había dicho que el venía a visitar a los niños buenos.

Gohan se había cambiado después de un tiempo, su cuerpo ahora era cubierto por un traje rojo con bordes de felpa color blanco, llevaba botas, guantes, un gorro sobre su cabeza, una barba y para hacer más creíble la mentira había puesto una almohada debajo de su chaqueta de Santa para hacerse ver más gordo.

Una vez bajo por completo empezó la actuación, sabía que su hija lo estaba observando expectante porque sentía su ki, rio; aunque lo trataba de ocultar, la emoción se lo impedía; como había dicho Bulma el pequeño aparato que le ofreció bajo su ki hasta el punto de parecer un humano por lo que Pan caería más fácil en la actuación o eso esperaba.

Camino a través de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina, comer las galletas y beber la leche que su hija había dejado, no debía desaprovechar semejante oferta; seguidamente salió dirigiéndose al árbol para ponerse de cuclillas y poner otro regalo para su hija; fue en ese instante que escucho un quejido.

—Oh pero que tenemos aquí. — "Santa Claus" se acercó a Pan quien había tumbado un retrato por andar siguiéndolo de un lado para otro, Gohan miro con una leve sonrisa como su hija lo miraba de abajo a arriba.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres Santa Claus?— cuestiono la niña levantándose para acercarse a él.

— ¡Pero claro pequeña! ¡Yo soy el gran Santa Claus! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto Gohan fingiendo otra voz más gruesa y graciosa.

—Pan, Son Pan señor— respondió la niña saludando en forma militar.

—Qué bonito nombre Jojojo " _Vaya que pésimo actor soy"_ — pensó lo último aguantando la carcajada.

—Si usted está aquí señor Santa, eso quiere decir que me porte bien ¿cierto?

—Jojojo pero claro pequeña Pan, de hecho fuiste la mejor en todo este año. —Gohan hablo nuevamente esta vez sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Qué bien, Que bien!... señor Santa ¿Puedo tomarle una foto?

— ¿Y para que querrías una foto de este viejo Panzón?— cuestiono en burla haciendo reír a Pan.

—Es que mis amigos no me creen que usted existe, por eso quiero llevar una prueba.

—Oh ya veo, lo siento pequeña Pan pero no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?— cuestiono con lágrimas en sus ojos, Gohan o mejor dicho Santa se alarmo por lo que rápidamente le dijo que se acercara para ponerla en su regazo.

—Jojo veras pequeña Pan, si alguien mira que existo podría desaparecer.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

—Lamentablemente si pequeña, hagamos un trato...

— ¿Qué trato?— pregunto escéptica, definitivamente Pan era una viva copia de Videl.

—Podemos tomarnos una foto pero no se la mostraras a nadie, será el secreto de los dos ¿estás de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias señor Santa!

Pan salto del regazo de su padre sin saberlo y fue por la cámara de su madre que guardaba celosamente en su nochero, pero al ser una Saiyajin, utilizo su velocidad para que no la descubriera para luego bajar rápidamente y sentarse nuevamente en el regazo de Santa.

Ambos se tomaron la fotografía sonrientes, definitivamente para Pan esa fue la mejor navidad.

 _ **12 años después.**_

Una joven pelinegra de 16 años de edad miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto, una sonrisa adornaba su juvenil rostro al igual que sus ojos brillaban de emoción al recordar la fecha de hoy, 24 de diciembre; era increíble cómo se acababa un año nuevamente, atrás había quedado su cuerpo de niña pues ahora era toda una mujercita.

Salió de su cuarto dispuesta ayudar a su madre con los postres que comerían esta noche cuando toda la familia estuviera reunida; una vez se encontró en la cocina abrazo a su madre asustándola en el acto.

—Ay Pan, no me asustes así. — hablo su madre en tono burlón haciendo que la joven riera.

—Lo siento mamá, ¿En qué te ayudo?

—Saca las galletas del horno por favor.

La unigénita de Gohan obedeció a su progenitora para seguidamente poner la bandeja de galletas con diversas formas navideñas sobre la mesa, una vez hecho eso, empezó a decorarlas; no necesitaba la aprobación de su madre ya que ella no se lo negaría.

Madre e hija terminaron de preparar la comida para luego subir a sus respectivas habitaciones y arreglarse; se bañaron, se peinaron y se vistieron; cada una con atuendos diferentes.

Videl llevaba un vestido color azul oscuro con los bordes de las mangas y falda de felpa blanca, mientras que Pan llevaba un vestido parecido al que llevaba de pequeña, una vez terminaron salieron y empezaron hacer los últimos detalles para recibir a los invitados que llegarían pronto.

—Oye mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?

—Dijo que llegaría unos minutos tarde cariño.

—Ahh ya veo. — respondió algo triste, acción que confundió a la hija de Mr. Satán.

— ¿Qué sucede Panny? No es como si tu padre no fuera a venir.

—Si lo sé, pero unos minutos son valiosos…además la navidad…—fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

—Se la celebra en familia, si lo se princesa.

Ambas mujeres dirigieron su vista a la puerta encontrando al hombre de sus vidas y corazones, la primera en abrazar a Gohan fue Pan quien se abalanzo a sus brazos siendo atrapada por este, seguido de Videl quien le dio un beso que fue correspondido por el investigador.

—Mi jefe me ha dado la ultima hora para llegar más temprano, iré a cambiarme ya vuelvo.

El pelinegro subió dejando solas a madre e hija, sin embargo Videl miro preocupada aun a su retoño, no era normal verla así.

—Antes de que me interrogues, el padre de un compañero a muerto el día de ayer, ¿Puedes creerlo? Morir en víspera de navidad, Charles esta devastado y yo…yo no quiero pasar por eso. —hablo la oji-negra mirando a su madre.

—Oh Pan, tu padre no te dejara nunca; ambos nos iremos cuando sea tiempo y cuando tú seas lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿Bien?— aseguro abrazando a su hija quien le devolvió el gesto.

Luego de unas horas todos llegaron y nuevamente se repitió la rutina de las navidades pasadas; comieron, jugaron, dieron sus regalos y por ultimo hubo un baile en parejas, Gohan primero bailo con su esposa obviamente.

— ¿Te he dicho que te vez hermosa?— cuestiono juntando su frente con la de sus esposa, esta simplemente rio.

—Más de cinco veces amor; aunque no te quedas atrás; tú también estas muy guapo.

—Gracias Videl.

— ¿Eh? ¿Gracias porque?

—Por todo, gracias por todo; por ayudarme a salir adelante, por darme la familia que siempre quise, por amarme, Gracias.

—No Gohan, gracias a ti; tú me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor y te agradezco por eso y mucho más.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos; paz, alegría pero sobretodo Amor, el más bello y puro amor que una pareja puede dar.

La pareja siguió bailando hasta que se vio interrumpida por su hija quien quería bailar con su padre, Gohan aceptó gustoso y enseguida poso su mano izquierda en la cintura de su hija mientras tomaba con su mano derecha la izquierda de su princesa.

—No sabes bailar, ¿Por qué ahora?— la joven simplemente se quedó callada preocupando al antiguo Gran Saiyaman. — ¿Sucede algo?— silencio. — ¿Pan que te…?

La hija de Videl lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad, simplemente su padre era el mejor; el pelinegro simplemente correspondió el gesto aun anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Gracias papá, eres el mejor.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Recuerdas que te comente que conocí a Santa Claus?

—Si hija pero que tiene que ver eso con tu comportamiento. — dijo algo nervioso, después de todo Pan era muy inteligente.

—Gracias por ser mi Santa Claus papá. — Termino con una sonrisa, el esposo de Videl abrió enormemente sus ojos para luego poner una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Tan mal actor soy?— cuestiono en tono burlón haciendo que su hija liberara una carcajada.

—No, no eres mal actor; simplemente me di cuenta de que Santa no existe…el solo existe para mí, además de que se parecen mucho Jajá

—Jeje si… debí ponerme lentes de contacto grises para parecer más viejo ¿No crees?—Padre e hija estallaron a carcajadas llamando la atención de algunos invitados.

—Te quiero mucho papi.

—Yo también Panny, no sabes cuánto y haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu madre; nunca las dejare solas.

— ¿Lo prometes?— pregunto con ojos llorosos.

—Lo prometo mi princesa.

Videl miro la escena padre e hija desde una distancia considerable con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía pedir mejor regalo que su familia; decidida se acercó con una cámara en mano, definitivamente debía inmortalizar ese momento tan único, bello… perfecto.

—Vamos junto al árbol, ¿Les parece?— pregunto la ex artista marcial recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su esposo e hija.

Gohan cargo en sus brazos a Pan con suma facilidad como si fuera una niña pequeña de nuevo, mientras que Videl posaba a su lado tomando su mano, una brillante sonrisa adorno cada rostro de la pequeña familia.

Bulma presiono el botón de la cámara y una luz blanca adorno la sala; sería una foto que recordarían para siempre, ellos serían una familia para siempre, pasarían obstáculos juntos y regresarían con una sonrisa a casa.

Siempre juntos.

Gohan, Videl y Pan; no había espacio para nadie más.

Una navidad perfecta más a la lista, como siempre cuando estaban juntos; simplemente se amaban.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este fic que me costó mucho hacerlo, a la página quiero darle mis agradecimientos por realizar este concurso en el que me he divertido al participar.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mi familia de Facebook Godel, los quiero mucho chicos; siempre me hacen reír con sus locuras y me hacen sentir especial, de ante mano felices fiestas.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3**


End file.
